He's Got The Look, But He's Got A Boy
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Joshua likes his guys with that cute, innocent look. What Joshua wants, Joshua gets and Joshua has his eyes firmly positioned on Sammy Winchester. What Joshua doesn't know is that Dean was never taught how to share his toys. Slash. Wincest.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own SPN

**Notes:** For FreekyDisaster18 . 1st part written from OCs POV

* * *

_I'd been out of the game a while, but tonight I just would like company with a pretty face. My beer slid along the bar and the waiter nodded at me with a small smile. _

'_Hey Josh, how you doing?' he asked and I smirked back._

'_Your beer still taste half decent?' I asked Zachariah – a full time waiter at Abbey's Counter –and he just wiped down the bar, ducking out of sight for a moment._

'_Yup'_

'_Then I'm fine' he replied, grin still in place. I looked around at some of the frequent faces, no one exciting, until I paused at two about six seats away along the bar. _

_Two guys, possibly mid-20s, most likely mates from how they were talking and joking around. It was good to see. _

_The one on the right was smaller than the other and was – well – what you'd call a typical pretty boy. From his movements and actions he was more butch than you'd take him for but was certainly easy on the eye. He was also a flirt, I noted with a slight grin. I watched as the guy gave a flirtatious smile to one of the cutest waitresses in the joint. My phone vibrated earnestly in my pocket and I looked at the ID on the message banner. It was my boss. Well he can go and take a running jump for all I care._

'_Dean don't be an idiot!' so pretty boy was called Dean, huh. _

_His friend, the bigger built of the two, idly pushed pretty boy Dean off the stool leaving him grumbling a bit. I looked over the friend who, Christ, must be quite tall. I'm 5ft 9 but he was broader than me even from where I was sat. He was bigger and most guys when they get my height and up tend to be just intimidating rather than anything else. Not this one, he radiated some kind of innocence with his boyish haircut and happiness; and when he smiled WOW. have him all for myself would be one heck of a pleasure. Powerful arms, luscious lips and sweet eyes. I bet he's good in bed...  
_

_I shook my head to myself and sipped more of my beer, playing with my phone. I hissed for Zachariah, and he swaggered over, leaning on the bar._

'_Yeah Josh, you gonna eat anything?' and I nodded, but that wasn't what I wanted to ask._

'_Yup, can I have the braised steak with fries? Also, what do you think of the two over there?' and Zachariah just blinked at me before twisted to have a look. When he turned back he had a glint in his eye._

'_Joshua. If you're asking if my gaydar is working tonight, I'll tell you that I can't tell. Don't think either is 100% straight. I served them a while ago, nice guys in my opinion' Zachariah paused then, 'I'm guessing you've got your eye on the taller one' _

'_You know me too well, it's worrying' I replied with a shake of my head._

'_What can I say? I'm good'_

_The smaller one named Dean got off the bar stool and flipped open his phone which I could just about hear was ringing. The guy left the bar to answer his call outside and I'm not surprised because it wasn't exactly quiet in here. The taller of the two ran a hand through his brown floppy hair, sighing. When he looked up he caught my eye and smiled. I hitched grin back and felt it widen ever so slightly when I saw him look me over. I wouldn't say I'm the most attractive guy in the world but I've been told enough that I'm hot. With dark hair almost black and grey eyes, I could fit well with this cute brunette._

_I got up from my stool and wandered over, dropping down on the stool that his friend had just occupied. _

'_Hi, you're new' I said and he nodded. A quiet one, hum?_

'_Yeah, just visiting family' he said and I licked my lips. _

'_That's nice, you staying long?'_

'_A week or so. I'm guessing you're not passing through?' he asked and I shook my head. _

'_Oh no, I've been in this town too long to be just passing through' and I flashed a smile. 'What's your name?'_

'_Sam' he answered holding out a hand politely._

'_I'm Joshua, but you can call me Josh' and I shook his hand._

'_Hi Josh'_

'_Tell me something Sam, would your friend mind if I borrowed you?' I asked lightly and I slipped my hand onto his thigh, feeling strong muscle. _

'_Uhm' he faltered I leaned close to his ear._

''_Cause I'd really like to see you on your back' okay that wasn't one of my finest moves, but he's hotter than most. Shakes the nerves you know? _

_Sam hadn't moved or said anything, although he looked tempted I could see it in his eyes. There was something stopping him. _

_That thing showed up not five seconds later._

'_Excuse me' a voice growled and I shifted my gaze reluctantly from Sam to the pretty boy named Dean who was now towering over me beside my seat. 'He's not interested' he stated calmly. 'Do yourself a favour, and back off what's mine' and yes, I didn't see that one coming. __He looked reasonable but glancing over the strong shoulders, the hard line of the jaw, I wasn't very interested in getting in a physical altercation._

'_He never said-'I said removing my hand, feeling played all of a sudden._

'_I don't care' he said and he laced his hand into Sam's hair, leaning in to claim Sam's mouth in a possessive but soft kiss. A wave of envy crashed through me in an instant. When they broke apart there was a dark smile on Dean's lips. Sam looked a bit dazed, but god if he still didn't look hot. 'I was never taught how to share'_

'_Let's go Sam' Dean told him and the man was already heading toward the door. Sam waited, giving me an apologetic smile and he nodded at me as he left too. _

_Damnit. _

Dean was silent all the way back to the motel and it scared me. I mean, Dean's not the talkative type at all but this was a different silence, it was vibrating. The kiss at the bar wasn't a kiss because Dean wanted to, it was because he had to show the entire bar _who_ I belong to. The whole situation had got out of hand and yes maybe I should have told the guy I wasn't interested sooner and save this whole thing, but I didn't. I didn't think Dean would really care, I mean he still flirted with girls in front of me as if that doesn't mean anything.

As soon as the click of the motel door shut Dean had me pinned up against the door, breath puffing against my face.

'Your _mine_ Sammy, do you understand that?' his voice sounded two octaves lower and I squirmed against him, hard as hell. There was a little spark at the back of my brain that reminded me that Dean had once just talked about god knows what and got me off quicker than anybody. Damnit, why did he have such a hot voice? It wasn't fair.

'Yes Dean' I answered, nodding, trying not to knock him in the face 'cause that would just piss him off even more.

'You let him touch you' Dean snarled, and he strengthened his grip on my shoulder, his other hand sliding smoothly down from my shoulder to my chest.

'I was gonna' I breathed hard, trying to assure Dean that I'd never do that to him on purpose. It's not like me, he should know that.

'Gonna, woulda, shoulda, I don't really care' Dean's lidded eyes were dark and insistent.

Dean's hard, blunt nails scraped over my nipple making me arch into him for more friction. I whined, screwing my eyes shut.

'Sammy. He can't appreciate you like I can' Dean said smoothly, rimming the curve of my ear with his tongue. Heat - and jeeesssuuuss. I was in trouble. 'What was his name?'

What?

Dean wanted to know the guy's name now? I bucked my hips against his, but he held my hip, smacking it back against the door.

'Joshua' I choked out.

'Joshua- tosser. What got you interested hmm?' Dean nuzzled into my jaw, nibbling along the skin and leaving a hot wet trail.

'I wasn't interested Dean, c'mon, I've got you' and the growl I received was primal. I didn't want Joshua; I wanted Dean and always will. Joshua was smooth, nice and yeah okays handsome; where Dean was rough, aggressive and sexy as sin.

'Hum…' and Dean wrenched at my belt, opening up the zipper and pushing my jeans down to my calves. Dean dropped to his knees and stroked his fingertips up and down my bare thighs.

Looking down I stared straight at Dean as he engulfed my member, his cheeks hollowed out and his eyelashes fluttering. Oh man.. Heh he better never get actually caught by the cops because Dean would not survive in orange get ups wih those _eyes_ and that _mouth. _He'd have all the inmates wanting to fuck him - most of the guards too. Dean would be every prison guard's wet dream -

I groaned as he did that thing with his tongue that he knew full well makes my vision white out. I tipped my head back, resting it on the solid wood of the door, hands struggling for purchase. I'm already hard, but Dean was merciless in his ministrations, licking and grazing his teeth along the shaft. I bucked, once again, moaning his name but Dean just pulled off, looking up at me.

'Sammy, Sammy' he whispered, eyes blown out. Dean was giving a loose pull with his right hand, which was torturous.

'Please' I begged, not sure what I was begging for really. Anything good, hard, and fast.

'Uhuh' Dean, predator like, rose to his feet and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was hungry, possessive and full of tongue, Dean's hand pulling at my hair. Hands grabbing and roughly turning me around so I braced myself against the door.

'I wanted to punch his lights out. He thought he had the _right _to touch my boy' and I slipped my eyes shut, listening to Dean's voice. Using _my boy _– the same term he used for me when I was a little boy at times when he was protecting me. Right then, with the breath coursing on my neck, the phrase was dirty. I arched my back, pressing up against him and hearing Dean whimper was like a hymn. I smirked, if only to myself. Dean leaned up and sunk his teeth into the section between my shoulder and neck. I moaned as Dean's hands pulled my hips back on to him, the insatiable lust burning.

'Do you know what you do to me Sam?' and just to play I shook my head. I was certain that it was the same as what Dean did to me everyday. 'Don't move' and suddenly the heat was gone, and I felt increasingly vulnerable leaning against the door with my jeans around my ankles. Also, it was hot. Hearing the sound of a draw shutting, the click of the bottle of KY. I gulped as Dean returned. The lube was dribbled, cold and I squirmed back. The sound of Dean's own jeans being dropped and kicked across the floor. I resisted the need to turn around. Pressing two fingers against my hole, the intrusion made me groan. Dean twisted and crooked the digits until –

'Fuck Dean' and I could practically hear his smirk.

'You know, I doubt if Joshua could make you pant like this' Dean crooned and I shook my head determinedly.

'No. No. Never' only one syllable with the odd two words were only available in my vocabulary at the moment. Dean removed his fingers and god he was right, I was panting for it, for _him._

Dean pressed into me, waiting for me to get used to the feeling. When he moved, I swear I saw stars. Now that was a romantic thing – all he needed was the fourth of July fireworks. Christ it was hot; it was fucking perfect. Dean built up his thrusts, he was being rough and demanding and I have to admit that loved it. Dean usually was softer in bed, more selfless. One of the things that confused me to the point of breaking my brain when I found this out. For all his gruff and shallow nature, Dean Winchester was vanilla in bed. That, for one, meant I had to coax things out of him. This hadn't been one of them.

'God Dean…' my hips stuttered and my orgasm ripped through me, and a couple of hard thrusts later Dean moaned as he came. He rested his head on the back of my shoulder, and we stayed, letting our heartbeats return to normal.

'To think Joshua thought he had a chance with Sammy Winchester' Dean laughed, drawing a circle on my back.

'I was serious Dean, it's only you'

'I know' he muttered into my hair, idly rubbing circles on the flesh of my hips.

It felt good though…' I replied and waited for Dean to bait.

'What?'

'To be the one someone else wanted'

'Ah you don't know how many dirty looks I've given to people to warn 'em off my Sam. But Sam, if the flirty girls really bother you-' and I paused, turning my head to see Dean. 'I wouldn't mind how possessive you got'.


End file.
